Technology's Revenge
Technology's Revenge is the fourth episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot Paul and the gang were fighting evil Troconneuse who were invading the castle. Paul: (transforms into Lava Lamp) Okay guys, time to kick some Troconneuse butt! Lava Lamp created a fireball and blasted at some Troconneuse. Sir Esclabor: Hey, leave some to me! (smashes Troconneuse with mace) This is fun! Sir Cador was using his sword to slice through the Troconneuse. Then he pressed a button, and the sword turned into a mace like Esclabor’s. He kept smashing through Troconneuse. Trocconeuse: You can’t stop us, more and more of us will keep coming! Lava Lamp looked up and saw the spaceship, where Troconneuse kept coming out of. Lava Lamp: Keep fighting them, I’ll destroy their spaceship! They are all coming from there! Sir Cador: Okay, sure! (hits a Troconneuse in the head) Lava Lamp flew up, and saw the hole that the Troconneuse came from. He flew towards there, hitting Troconneuse, and then he entered the spaceship. Lava Lamp: Now you are doomed! (creates ball of lava) Lava Lamp blasted lava at the ship’s pilot. The ship’s pilot screamed. Lava Lamp then saw a cloning device where all Troconneuse came out. Lava Lamp: THAT’S how they come? Lava Lamp blasted a fireball and destroyed the machine. Trocnneuse: You’re ruining the ship! Lava Lamp: That’s the idea. Lava Lamp created a flow of lava, melting the control panel. Troconneuse Pilot: ARGH NOOO (jumps out of the spaceship, with a parachute) The spaceship crashed landed, right where the knight’s were fighting. The knights jumped away. Lava Lamp: Woah, how the heck can we move the spaceship? Sir Cador: We should wait for Paradox, he usually has stuff that can help us. And I don’t really think even Forcefield can move it. Lava Lamp (transforms back): Well, you are pretty right. Let’s just wait for Paradox. Paul, Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor went away, and entered the castle. King Lot: Well? Successful fight again? Paul: Yeah. But we left the Troconneuse spaceship crashed there, we’ll wait until Paradox returns. King Lot: Hm, I’ll check it. King Lot went out, and saw the crashed spaceship. King Lot: Woah, this is really big. (touches spaceship, the spaceship fires a laser from the cannon) Spaceship:INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT King Lot: I wonder if I could have these stuff in my castle. Scientist: Well, I can install this on the castle. But I must be well payed. King Lot: Okay, sure. I will give you a lot of metal to build it, and for payment, 45 kg of gold for that. Scientist: I will install it in an hour, but make sure no one is in the castle while installing. King Lot: Erm, okay. LATER... The king was standing in front of his whole kingdom. King Lot: After the attack of the Troconneuse, earlier today, I went outside and saw the crashed spaceship. After examining it, I discovered something amazing about it. It had magical things, like beams that protected it from entering it. And now, with the help of this scientist, we have it in our CASTLE! The crowd cheered. The crowd went away, and the knights, the princess, Paradox and the king went towards the castle. King Lot: Since you saved the castle today from a Troconneuse invasion, I think you should be the first to try the security system. Paul: What security system? I see nothing he- A weird pole came out of the ground. It scanned Paul’s eyes, and then the gate went down. Paul: Wow... King Lot: See? It’s amazing! Paradox: This makes no sense. How can a medieval scientist build something so complex? King Lot, where is the scientist who built it for you? King Lot: Oh, go down to the right. Paradox: Come on Paul, let’s find that “scientist”. Paradox and Paul went into the castle and into the lab of the creator. Scientist: Hello, what do you want? Paradox: We want to know some stuff. Paul (transforms into Forcefield): Yeah. (crushes random peice of metal) Paradox: No human can build something so complex in an hour. Are you a Troconneuse spy? Forcefield was threatening him with a fist. Scientist: Okay okay, I’ll talk. I’m actually a Galvanic Mechomorph. (removes mask, showing a Galvanic Mechomorph) I went here to study humans. I really needed the money, please don’t hurt me! Forcefield reverted back to Paul. Paradox: Well, that is okay. This still should protect the castle. Hm, do you think you add more technological stuff here? Scientist: Well, sure. As long as the spaceship is still here. Paradox: I’ll give you parts from the spaceship. But please, make it just security. Scientist: I’ll go to work on it right away! In the Troconneuse mother ship... Troconneuse Pilot: Velmenni, the human has destroyed the spaceship and cloning device! Velmenni: THEN SEND THE SECOND ONE RIGHT AWAY! I NEED THAT GAUNTLET! Troconneuse: SIR YES SIR! Velmenni: Don’t disappoint me. Or I will send you into the Megawhatt chamber. Troconneuse: M-m-egawha-t-t ch-ch-amber? Velmenni: Go, now! The Troconneuse ran away. Back at the castle... Sir Cador: Paradox, I think you have taken security way too far. Paradox: These Troconneuse are very powerful, remember Cador. Sir Cador: Well, but still. Even if one broke into the castle, Paul, me or Esclabor could easily destroy it. Random dude inside the castle: Sir Cador, Troconneuse are attacking the castle! Sir Cador: Fighting ti- Paradox: Wait. Let the new security system take care of it. Outside the castle... The Troconneuse were coming out of the spaceship. The Troconneuse pilot was in the front. Troconneuse Pilot: Bring us Paul now or face the Troconneuse army! The castle gate swung down and Paul came out. Paul: You want me? Come and fight me! Paradox: Don’t do that. Let them come to us. Troconneuse army: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH The troconneuse army charged at them. Laser cannons came from the top of the tower, and blasted most of the clones. Castle security system: TROCONNEUSE ALERT! TROCONNEUSE ALERT! Troconneuse were being destroyed all over the place. A bunch of three Troconneuse went on the castle gate, but laser beams blasted them too. One Troconneuse made it, but a saw came from the ground and cut him. Paul: Wow, this is really destructive. But what would happen if this all would turn against us? Paradox: That’s pretty impossible. Paul: Oh. Troconneuse Pilot: RETREAT! RETREAT! The Troconneuse ran away and escaped the weapons. Paradox: See? Totally evil-proof. King Lot: Yeah Paul. There is nothing to worry about. Back at the Troconneuse mothership. Troconneuse Pilot: I’m-I’m sorry Velmenni. Some laser cannons came from the castle appeared and blasted all of us. We couldn’t beat it. They probably have installed some security system. Velmenni: You know what will happen to you right? Troconneuse Pilot: Megawhatt chamber? Velmenni: Correct. The Megawhatts will be zapped into your skin, driving you haywire, and after your weapons are all burned out, the Megawhatts will absorb your energy core. (grins) Sorry, I just want to tell you what happens when you fail me! Troconneuse: Drives me haywire? Wait a second, I got a better idea! And this one will surely work. Velmenni: Okay then. But this one MUST work, or else, you know. Troconneuse Pilot: (gulp) Sure, master. The Troconneuse Pilot went into a room, and brought out a wooden cage. Out of a small hole, a lot of light came out. Velmenni: In that cage are 8 Megawhatts. Don’t let anything metal into that hole, or that the Megawhatts will run wild. Troconneuse Pilot: Sure. They won’t like it when the traps are against them. (grins) The pilot (let’s call the Troconneuse Pilot like that for now) took the spaceship, and flew again to the castle. Paul looked at it through a telescope. Paul: That annoying robot keeps coming? Ugh, the security system should take care of him. The Pilot touched the pole that scans people before they enter. Castle Security System: TROCONNEUSE ALERT! The Pilot opened a hole in the cage, and connected it to the pole. Electric lights came from the pole. Pilot: Mission accomplished. In the castle, there was a huge blackout. Lights flickered. Emily: AHH! What is going on here?! Paul: Probably some power shortage or something. There isn’t always that much solar energy y’know. Emily: Yeah, but what if something went wrong? Paul: There is no way that could happen, Paradox told me. Suddenly, a laser gun came out of the wall. Security System: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERTEAFRESFA! NARMJESNIFELJAK! Paul: What is going on here? Saws came out of the floor. Paul: I think it’s a good time to use your super speed. Emily: Yeah, me too. You should use your weird fast... lizard thing. Paul: Velocityraptor. Emily: What is that word supposed to mean? Paul: Dunno, Paradox told me that a velociraptor was some sort of huge lizard that lived in the past, combined with the word velocity which meant speed. Personally I would have prefered to call him just Speedlizard but- Emily: Just turn into him! Paul: (transforms into Velocityraptor) Okay, time to run! Velocityraptor ran quickly and dodged most saws and lasers. Security System: DESTROY DESTROY DESTROYSJSHDJAHJSGDHJSG Velocityraptor jumped on a wall, jumped to the other and then stuck his pointy tail and destroyed the laser. Spikes were shot from the wall, but Velocityraptor avoided them. Velocityraptor: How the heck is this possible? Paradox said it’s completley safe! Emily was jumping and avoiding lasers. Emily: Don’t know either, but we need to survive. A scream was heard. Velocityraptor: That sounded like Cador! Velocityraptor and Emily dashed towards the Cador. Cador: The security system is going crazy! Velocityraptor: I know! It must be some alien behind this that messes up the whole security system! Cador:... sent by Velmenni? Velocityraptor: Obviously. One of the electric wires was glowing. Then it went up into the laser beam, and a creature escaped from it. Velocityraptor: What the heck are you? Megawhatt: HAHA I am a Megawhatt from Nosedeen Quasar. I love technology and love to make stuff go haywire! It’s so fun! Sir Cador: People can die from this! Megawhatt: I DON’T CARE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Velocityraptor: Catch him! The Megawhatt was bouncing all around the place. Velocityraptor tried to stop him, but he was electrocuted. Velocityraptor: Ow! That hurts! Megawhatt: You’ll never catch me! The Megawhatt bounced between the walls as an electric spark. Sir Cador: GET DOWN! Velocityraptor: You aren’t getting away with this! (dashes) Velocityraptor dashed at the Megawhatt, but the Megawhatt just electrocuted him again. Velocityraptor fainted. The Megawhatt bounced up and entered the laser cannon. Sir Cador: Go run, I’ll take Velocityraptor! Emily dashed away, avoiding saws and lasers, while Cador held up Velocityraptor. A laser beam hit Cador in the shoulder. Cador: ARGH Cador saw that he was bleeding, and then a saw came towards him and Velocityraptor. Cador only could see Paradox coming before he fainted. Cador woke up in a different room. Cador: Where am I? Paradox: The only place without any technology. I managed to stop the Medieval Scientist before he continued it. And by the way his name is Anachron. Anachron: Yeah. As soon as Paradox told me, I stopped building it. Paul: So how do we stop Megawhatts? Paradox: Put them in wood or stone that they couldn’t escape. But still, all the traps are still out there. Emily: Erm, how are we planning for get them into wood or stone? Paradox: Probably through luring them into metal. Paul could use Electromagnet to make some sort of mechanical device. Cador and Esclabor, you better take off your suits. Cador: Okay. Paul: (transforms into Flying Fish) Wait, I’m not Electromagnet! I’m that flying fish alien. Paradox: Hm, a fitting name should be Flying Fish. Flying Fish could still short circuit the machines by shooting water at them. Flying Fish: Okay, let’s go. Flying Fish, Paradox, Cador and Esclabor came out of the room. Immediatley an axe came from the ceiling and almost hit them. Cador: *gulp* Maybe we should wait inside the room anyways. Paradox: We still need to stop those Megawhatts! Sir Esclabor: There’s an electric surge over there. Flying Fish shot a splash of water there. The Megawhatt came out and tried to electrocute Flying Fish, but Flying Fish flew over him, and hit him with his tail. Flying Fish: Cador, get the cage! Sir Cador took the wooden cage that Anachron made for them and locked up the Megawhatt in it. The Megawhatt was bouncing aruond in the cage. A laser beam started firing at the gang. It looked like it had a Megawhatt in it too. The Castle Security talked again. Castle Security: ALL MEGAWHATTS! ONE OF US HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE ONE WHO WEILDS THE PROTOTRIX! Sir Cador: That can’t be good. Flying Fish: RUN! The gang ran away, and laser beams were all pointed at them. Flying Fish shot water at the laser beams, and spikes came out of the wall. Doors became closing. Flying Fish: Go back, I’ll handle this from here! Cador and Esclabor ran away, avoiding some traps. Flying Fish was blasting water at the traps to electrocute them, but then a Megawhatt came out of the laser beam. Megawhatt: I doubt you’ll be as powerful when you are human! The Megawhatt touched the Prototrix, making Paul turn back into human. Megawhatt: Release our friend! Paul: No, leave this castle first! Megawhatt: NO! This is the most technology we had in YEARS! Paul: Then no deal! Megawhatt: Then face my wrath! The Megawhatt turned into lightning and dashed at Paul. The last thing Paul did was to hold his left hand up to protect him. Paul: Wha-what? I’m alive? And why is the Prototrix glitching? The Prototrix was really glitching. Paul: Well, time to go Electromagnet! (slaps the Prototrix, and turns into a blue version of Buzzshock) What am I? Seriously when will I finally turn into Electromagnet... Another Megawhatt came from the wall. Megawhatt: What? The Prototrix weilder turned into a Megawhatt? Paul: Oh cool! Buzzshock turned into lightning hit the Megawhatt. Megawhatt: I’m a Megawhatt! I can’t be hurt by electricity! Buzzshock: But you can be stuck in wood! (pulls out the cage, and puts the Megawhatt in) Hm, maybe I’ll control the Castle Security system voice! Buzzshock entered the metal wall. Castle Security: ALL MEGAWHATTS, COME DOWN TO THE DUNGEON, FOR, UH, SOMETHING! Many electrical surges appeared in the wall. Megawhatts: What’s going on? And why are you blue? Buzzshock: BECAUSE OF THIS! (opens cage, and traps all Megawhatts inside) Mission accomplished. Buzzshock turned back into Paul. Then the Prototrix glitched, and the final Megawhatt came out. Megawhatt: You may have stopped them, but not me! (turns into lightning and activates the laser beam) Paul: The Prototrix is recharged because of your energy! Now time for (transforms into Electromagnet) BZZT BZZZZZZZZZT! Electromagnet magnetised the lasers away, and magnetised the final Megawhatt into the cage. Paul reverted back, and all Megawhatts were bouncing around in the box. Paul: Now time to remove this stupid technology! LATER... King Lot: I’m sad we had to remove all tech. It was really useful. Sir Cador: Yeah, but plain old fights are better. Paul: What will we do with the Megawhatts? Paradox: I found a good solution. On the Troconneuse spaceship... Velmenni: Well, now I’ll send someone to steal the dead boy’s Prototrix. Pilot: Not me right? Velmenni: Probably not. Troconneuse: VELMENNI! MAJOR PROBLEM! THERE ARE MEGAWHATTS ALL OVER THE PLACE! Velmenni: WHAT? A Megawhatt appeared, and laser beams were being shot all over the place. Velmenni: ARGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE END! Aliens Used *Lava Lamp *Forcefield *Velocityraptor *Flying Fish (accidental transformation; selected alien was Electromagnet) *Buzzshock (accidental transformation; selected alien was Electromagnet) *Electromagnet Characters *Paul *King Lot *Paradox *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Princess Emily *Anachron (medieval scientist, actually a Galvanic Mechomorph) Villains *8 Megawhatts *Security System (gone haywire by Megawhatts) *Velmenni *Troconneuse Pilot Trivia *Buzzshock appears in this episode as a one time thing. He will probably never appear again. *Flying Fish is named for the first time. * Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc